supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Mask
How Tiger Mask joined the Tourney In the manga and anime, Tiger Mask (whose real name was Naoto Date) was a feared heel wrestler in America who was extremely vicious in the ring. However, he became a face after returning to Japan when a young boy said that he wanted to be a villain like Tiger Mask when he grew up. The boy resided in an orphanage, the same one that Tiger Mask grew up in during his childhood. Feeling that he did not want the boy to idolize a villain, Tiger was inspired to be a heroic wrestler. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lifts some weights. After the announcer calls his name Tiger Mask gives a tiger roar as the camera zooms, then says "Get ready to look into the eye of the tiger.". Special Attacks Tiger Claw Clothesline (Neutral) Tiger Mask gives a running clothesline in a slashing manner. Tiger Bomber (Side) Tiger Mask reaches to grab his opponent while walking up. If he connects, he does a German Suplex, then does a DDT. Tail Slam (Up) Tiger Mask jumps into the air with his arms open. If he connects, he Izuna drops the opponent into the gorund hard. Face Cutter (Down) Tiger Mask reaches to claw his hands into the opponent. If he does, he runs forward a bit and slams the opponent into the ground. Tiger Claw Smash (Hyper Smash) Tiger Mask roars loudly then moves forward doing an 8 hit auto combo with slash sounds. Tiger Rage (Final Smash) Tiger Mask runs forward to grab his opponent. If he does, he first does a backbreaker, then a chokeslam, then a cutter, then a German suplex, then grabs the opponents leg and slams him/her forward and back, then throws the opponent up into the air, follows after and finishes with a powerbomb. Victory Animations #Tiger Mask runs forward like a tiger then says "You can't cage me, or my orphanage friends!". #Tiger Mask clutches a fist saying "I bet I could take any of the Tiger's Cave felines now.". #Tiger Mask has his right hand raised by the referee as he says "I couldn't have done better myself.". On-Screen Appearance Tiger Mask walks up and throws off his cape saying "My teeth are hard as steel.". Special Quotes *In the end, it doesn't matter in the Tiger's Cave. (When fighting Kazuya) *A place where I can tame tigers at last! (When fighting Edgar) *Mmm, don't leave turkeys in the fridge. (When fighting Ellen) Trivia *Tiger Mask shares his English voice actor with Ryu, Zhou Tai, Kazuya Mishima, Ding Feng, Sima Yi, Ujiyasu Hojo, Xu Huang, and the Wagon Star. **In the cutscenes, his voice in English depends on whether he is Tiger Mask or not. As Naoto Date, Tiger Mask sounds more like Ryu. As Tiger Mask, he sounds more like Ding Feng. *Tiger Mask shares his French voice actor with Numbuh II, Heihachi Mishima, Pit, the King of Numbers, and Carlos Ramon. *The Tiger Mask that appears in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series is Naoto Date. A second Tiger Mask, going by the name of Tatsuo Aku is set to appear the sequel. *The rival of the Naoto Date Tiger Mask is the host of Bear in the Big Blue House, meaning Bear. His second rival is known as Wizzro. Category:Tiger Mask characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters